Jonah Corinthos
Josslyn Jacks (adoptive) Dante Falconeri Kristina Corinthos-Davis Avery Jerome-Corinthos (adoptive step) (maternal) Lila Rae Alcazar (adoptive) Jake Spencer Danny Morgan Oscar Nero Scout Cain (paternal once removed) Molly Lansing-Davis Spencer Cassadine (adoptive paternal once removed) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = Edward and Lila Quartermaine Tim and Lena Spencer (all deceased) (paternal great-great grandparents) | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Baby Benson-Corinthos is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. He is the son of ELQ CEO Michael Corinthos and psychotic town troublemaker, Nelle Benson. Baby Benson-Corinthos was born July 31, 2018. Background Baby Benson-Corinthos was conceived during his parent's brief relationship in 2017. On December 7, after Michael cuts ties with Nelle and suggests she start over, she announces she's pregnant with his child. She claims she took a test the day before and is about six weeks along. However, Michael wants proof. Later on, Dr. Kim Nero confirms the pregnancy and that she is six weeks along. They run into Carly afterward and Nelle gleefully congratulates the expectant grandma. Both Michael and Carly demand a paternity test and Nelle doesn't look happy and makes it clear she doesn't want money. Nelle eventually agrees to a noninvasive paternity test. On December 20, Michael and Nelle discuss the baby. On December 22nd, (Christmas on the show), Nelle is seen talking to the baby after finding out Kelly's is closed. Later on, Nelle showed up at the Corinthos house and fainted in Michael's arms. She comes to on the couch and explains that she was going to get food but nothing was open so she started driving home and came upon a down tree in the road and got out of the car. She states she didn't mean to end up at the Corinthos', but she started walking and felt faint. Sonny brings Nelle some broth to warm her and the baby up. Michael asks if she's in any pain and Nelle asks if he's worried about the baby even though he doesn't know if he's the dad yet and Michael says yes. Nelle tells him that they're warming up and they're gonna be just fine. Nelle ends up spending the night at the house. It was later revealed that Nelle has fainted a lot and it was due to low blood pressure. She was told by a doctor to take it easy. On January 16, an amniocentesis confirmed that Michael is indeed the father. On January 22, the baby has appeared in a sonogram, which Nelle would later show Michael after he missed the appointment. On February 22, Michael and Nelle attend the childbirth class. On March 6, Nelle suffered from Braxton Hicks contractions, while trapped at Jerome Gallery, with Carly during an earthquake. On May 11, Nelle fell down a flight of stairs after getting into an argument with Carly. Nelle accused Carly of pushing her. Thankfully the baby came out unscathed. Storylines Baby boy Benson Corinthos was born onscreen July 31, 2018 to Nelle Benson with the help of Dr. Liesl Obrecht. On July 27, Nelle and Michael are involved in a car crash (that Nelle set up in order to kill Michael) as Michael is setting Nelle up in a sting operation with Detective Chase (in order to take his baby and put Nelle away). Nelle has no clue that the operation is going on or that Michael is live filming her as they drive before they lose control and the video cuts out. During this Nelle admits she set up Carly (sort of), killed Zach Grant (her fiancé) and had asked Chase to kill Michael. Nelle leaves the crash (leaving Michael trapped) as her water breaks in the woods. With the help of Dr. Obrecht, she gives birth to their son. After the birth of their son, Nelle starts walking, stumbling upon Brad Cooper, whom she passes her son off too, in order to replace his deceased son, Wiley. Nelle also knows that she will lose her baby anyways so she wants Brad and Lucas to raise him. Nelle takes the real baby Wiley and lies to Michael that she "lost the baby". Health and Vitals *Switched at birth with Brad Cooper (Parry Shen) and Lucas Jones (Ryan Carnes) deceased adoptive son by his mother 31, 2018-present Photo gallery MelleImpregnant.png|I'm pregnant MelletellingCarly.png|Gloating to Carly after Dr. Nero confirms her pregnancy MelleCarSontalkaboutbaby.png|Talking about the baby Mellediscussthebaby.png|Nelle and Michael discuss the baby Nelletalkstobaby.png|Nelle talks to the baby Nellepassesout.png|Nelle passes out in Michael's arms Nellewakesup1.png|Nella wakes up MonicaexaminesNelle.png|Monica examines Nelle -- low blood pressure NelleMichaelisthefather.png|Michael is the father BabyBCsonogram.png|Sonogram NelleMichaelpregnant.png|Nelle and Michael during her pregnancy Nellestartsshowing.png|Nelle starts showing Nelletalkstobaby1.png|Nelle talks to the baby Mellelamazeclass.png|Lamaze class with Michael NellehasBraxtonHicks.png|Nelle has Braxton Hicks contractions Nellehospital38.png|The baby is fine Nelleduringherpregnancy1.png|Nelle during her pregnancy Nelletalkstobaby2.png|Nelle talks to the baby Nellesbabyshower.png|Baby shower ThingsblowupatNellesbabyshower.png|Things at the shower blow up -- Nelle's plan works NelleCarlyfight.png|Nelle and Carly fight at the top of the Quartermaine stairs Nellefallsdownthestairs.png|Nelle falls down the stairs Nelleafterthefall.png|Nelle after the fall MonicatryingtostabilzeNelle.png|Monica tries to stabilize Nelle Nellewakesupinthehospital.png|Nelle wakes up in the hospital Mellethebabyisfine.png|The baby is fine Mellehomefromthehosptial.png|Home from the hospital MellebabyBCisgood.png|Baby is completely fine Melleengaged.png|Baby's parents get engaged NellevisitsgrannyCarly.png|Pregnant Nelle visits Carly Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Chris Van Etten Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Corinthos family Category:Quartermaine family Category:Spencer family Category:Morgan family Category:Eckert family Category:Fictional Irish-Americans Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Unborn babies